


Legendary Limericks

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Poetry of D'Hara and the Midlands [4]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crack, Gen, Limericks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>limericks relating to Legend of the Seeker</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wizard Named Zedd

There once was a wizard named Zedd  
Some thought he was odd in the head  
But his powerful magic  
So very dramatic  
Meant it went largely unsaid


	2. Rahl was a terrible tyrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> limerick: Darken Rahl

Rahl was a terrible tyrant  
He wanted the people compliant  
But the Seeker arrived  
With hope on his side  
Filling Rahl's life with disquiet


	3. Cara Mason wore leathers of red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> limerick: Cara

Cara Mason wore leathers of red  
Before her so many had fled  
When Rahl went to the Keeper  
Her Sisters they beat her  
So she joined up with Richard instead


	4. Valentine limerick

Magic is powerful  
Agiels are too  
No need for either  
I'm devoted to you


End file.
